Demon of Liberty City
by hardrocker21
Summary: After stealing a relic from a drug dealer, Lucia Dash ends up becoming cursed after an accident with it. Now she is forced to prowl Liberty after sundown until she breaks the curse. The question is can she use it for good, or will evil temptations give in.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dash belongs to Howl of a Werewolf, not me.**

 **AN 2: I cannot write Jacob's accent and I have tried. So whenever he speaks, I'm sure you can imagine his voice speaking.**

The car pulled up to a house in the slums area of Liberty City. A young woman looked through the window from the safety of the car and saw that the owner was asleep while a few of his men played cards in the den area.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This man is one of the scariest dealers around," asked her driver.

The young woman groaned and said, "Come on Jacob. I thought you didn't believe in that voodoo or hocus pocus stuff."

Jacob shook his head and said, "I don't Dash, but there are some things even I wouldn't want to mess with. Most of the people who have stolen from him have turned up missing or worse."

"I thought a couple of them were Eddie's Low's victims," Dash said matter-of-factly.

Jacob shrugged and said, "He might have cursed them. Are you sure you're doing this?"

Dash nodded and said, "Yeah. That bastard still owes me money. I want to take it back."

Jacob knew that there would be no arguing with her. All he could do was unlock the doors and watched as she ran silently across the street. He shook his head and lit up another joint. He exhaled a cloud of smoke as he began to play the waiting game.

In the meantime, Dash ducked down and approached the house. The house was owned by a drug dealer named Soufri Lanmo who was notoriously known in the area. All she knew is that he was originally from New Orleans and was rumored to use voodoo and magic to make people, who went against him, pay. Lucia Dash didn't believe this nonsense and was willing to take the risk if it meant getting back the money he owed. She had provided him with some weapons that he had requested and had paid half of the money up front with the promise of paying the rest in a couple of weeks. Now it had been two months and they had not paid her a cent more. She wasn't going to let him stiff her like that and was going to take what he owed her. Voodoo or no voodoo.

She crept to one one window that was connected to a room that was empty except for a single chair that had some dried blood on it. She hoped that she would be near the guy's money. The window was loose, so she was able to get it open gently and silently. She crept into the dark room and walked to the door. She listened out into the hall and could hear that the guys were still in the den. She peeked out and realized that there was a corner that they couldn't see around. Breathing a sigh in relief, she quietly left the empty room and to the next door. She put her ear to it and could hear some snoring from inside. Realizing it was Soufri's room, she pulled out her silenced nine millimeter and carefully opened the door.

Soufri was asleep in his bed and snoring kinda loudly. Dash silently creeped into the room and spotted a suitcase sitting in the corner of the room. She carefully snuck past him, timing her steps with his snores. Every time he groaned in his sleep, she feared that he was waking up and she'd have to end it all right here and there. Thankfully she was able to reach the suitcase without him waking up. Taking the suitcase, she was able to sneak back out the same way she had snuck back in. Once she was out of the room, she returned to the empty room.

She snapped the suitcase open and saw exactly what she had hoped would be in the case. It was full of wads of cash and there was an odd small statue inside the case. It seemed to have a gargoyle like appearance to it. She liked the look of it and wondered why Soufri would keep this in his suitcase. It'd make a nice collateral piece and decided to stick it into the pocket of her hoodie and then took some of the money she was owed from the case. Hey the money belonged to her rightfully and she was just taking what she deserved.

It was here that she heard creaking from the room next door and it was quickly followed by some shouting. Soufri was awake now and was aware that the case of cash was missing. As she heard the footsteps of the rest of his men running down the hall, she realized that it was time to escape. She quickly locked and blocked the door with the chair in the room, hoping it would give her a little more time.

She had just begun climbing out the window when someone began rattling the door knob. The rattling became a full slam against it as the guys on the otherside began banging against the door. Dash jumped from the window and was running for the car when she heard the sound of the door breaking down. She yanked the door open and practically dived inside when she could hear gunshots against the car.

"Now Jacob! GO!" she cried out and Jacob drove off and away from the angry dealers.

Dash sighed in relief and pulled the hood off of her head, revealing her long black hair and green eyes. She counted the money once again and even took her new prize out of her pocket. It had a humanoid form, but had bat wings instead of arms and it had a menacing look on it's face.

"I'd hate to meet a creature like this," she said to herself as they made their final escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Correction from the last chapter. Her name is Dash Lucia. I kinda got mixed up last chapter. But anyway, on we go. Enjoy the chapter.**

Before too long, Jacob pulled up to a house in one of the more pristine looking areas of Dukes, but considering the rest of the city it's not saying much. Dash grabbed her belongings and quickly exited the car.

She turned back to Jacob and said, "Thanks for the help out there tonight Jacob. Might not have gotten out of there without you."

Jacob took a long drag on his joint and said, "It's no problem miss. But if I were you, I'd keep a low profile for a bit. No telling what them bad man be up to."

She nodded in understanding and watched as Jacob sped off into the night. She then turned towards the house and silently crept in. It was past two in the evening and anyone home was surely asleep. She had even managed to get in before Packie returned home from whatever he was doing that night. He did different things each night be it either hanging out with the others or doing some drug deals.

She crept through the house and towards her room. Once there, she set the suitcase she had swiped on the bed and opened it up. The case contained more money than she had actually needed, but since he had ripped her off she would probably charge extra for him anyway. After she went through the money, her eyes landed on the humanoid bat figurine again. She picked it up and began examining it.

"Just what the hell is this thing? What did he have it for?" she asked herself quietly.

"Who had what?" asked a voice from behind her.

The sudden voice made Dash jump and she nearly lost her grip on the statue. She turned to see that Packie was standing behind her, having entered her room through the window. He stood there and began to laugh a little.

Dash grit her teeth and said, "Really Packie? You seriously just had to scare me?"

Packie laughed and said, "Hey I saw you and saw a good oppurtunity. So what do you got there?"

She showed it to him and told him about what had happened out there that night.

Packie shook his head and said, "I wouldn't mess with that guy if I were you Dash. He's a loose cannon and those are the worst people to deal with. People even I would think twice with dealing with."

Dash chuckled and said, "Whatever. I got what I wanted and I got out with something cool. It appears to be made of wood or something. I just need to wipe some dust off the eyes and-"

But as her finger rubbed across the eyes, they glowed an eerie red and the next thing she knew she had yelped and lost her grip on the figure. It slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. It hit the ground and broke apart into many pieces. She looked at the pieces in awe and wondered just what the hell had happened. She stuck her finger into her mouth to try to cool the burn.

"Oh that sucks. I thought it looked pretty cool. What made you do that?" Packie asked.

Dash told him about the burn she had felt and that it had caused her to recoil.

Packie pondered this and said, "Maybe he had bobby trapped the thing. Maybe it was meant to set fire to the money in the case."

Dash shrugged and said, "Maybe. Glad it happened here and not in the car."

She bent down to try to pick up the pieces when all of a sudden, there was a bright flash and the pieces of the statue caught fire. This sudden event alarmed both Packie and Dash as they desperately grabbed her bed sheets to try to put the fire out. But before they could do anything, the flames died down leaving nothing but small piles of ash where the pieces had been. Only the pieces had burned. Not even the carpet was scorched.

This did alarm the both of them, but they decided that there was no point in trying to dwell on it tonight. Dash quickly got a brush and dustpan and she quickly cleaned up the ashes and dumped them outside of her window.

"Okay we both saw what happened right?" Packie asked.

Dash nodded and said, "Yeah. What the hell kind of statue was that?"

Packie shrugged and said, "Don't ask me. You brought it here."

Dash held her head low and said, "I'm too tired to worry about this right now. Look the fire is out and the ashes are gone. Whatever happened is over. Right now though we should really turn in."

Packie nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah. We don't want to wake Ma up. She gets cranky when she's woken from sleep. Night Dash."

Packie walked away from Dash's door and Dash called in return, "Night Packie."

Once she was alone, Dash closed the door and quickly changed into some pajamas. She looked at herself in a mirror and for a split second she swore she could see herself surrounded by fire with a look of evil in her eyes. She looked away and rubbed her eyes. When she looked back up, all she could see was herself looking back.

"Man. How tired am I? Or was there some hallucinagins in that case?" she asked herself.

She chalked it up to the former and then climbed into her bed. She turned off the lamp next to her bed and fell right into sleep. The burning in her finger stung once again, but she figured that would probably happen. But what she didn't realize is that something else was burning into her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another correction from previous chapter's. Dash's eyes are not green, they're more of a redish color.**

Dash tried to sleep peacefully in her bed, but the stinging in her burned finger began to get worse. She moaned a little as the pain continued to get worse as it began to spread through her hand. She roused from sleep as she sat up and looked at her hand. To her shock, her entire hand had gone black and the pain got worse. She got up out of her bed and tried running for her bedroom door. Before she could get it open, she stumbled and fell to the floor.

She looked back at her hand and saw that the inky cloud on her hand was now running up her arm and the pain followed with it. She wanted to cry out but was too shocked to do anything. She tried to stand up, but now the same pain was running through her legs. All she could do was roll onto her stomach and try to crawl towards the door. She looked down at herself and saw the same inkiness running up her legs and watched as both arms now been enveloped in darkness.

This was the last thing she knew, before the inkiness ran up her neck and enveloped her head.

In a split second however she found herself sitting up in bed. The sun was up and light was flooding the bedroom. Next thing she knew however was a screaming headache that suddenly shot through her skull. She had had hangovers in the past, but this was easily much worse than any hangover she had ever had before. Moreover she remembered that she hadn't even had anything to drink the night before so it couldn't have been alcohol related. Stranger than that was that she detected a faint metallic taste on the back of her tongue. She couldn't make sense of it.

She began sitting up a little more and swung her legs over the bed. However she felt a slight draft blow past her as she tried to stand up. She wasn't sure but it felt like the wind was just blowing past her and she could feel it against her skin. Taking a breath, she looked down and confirmed her worse fears. Her clothes were gone. Practically vanished without a trace. Before she could fully process the scene however, there came a knock at the door.

"Hey Dash are you up yet? It's almost three o'clock," came Packie's voice.

Dash went wide eyed and turned her attention to her clock. The time was indeed a quarter til three, she had slept in so late.

Dash stammered a bit before saying, "Y-y-yeah I j-just woke up."

"Well get your ass out of bed. We have things to do in Algonquin today," Packie said back.

Dash groaned a little and said, "Alright. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside."

She heard the sound of Packie walking away and breathed a sigh of relief. She went to her closet and quickly put some clothes on and combed her hair a little to straighten it out. She walked out of her room and went right to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and took some asprin for her headache. Once that was done, she put everything away and went to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple from a bag on the counter and went outside to meet with Packie.

As soon as she opened the door, the bright sunlight flared into her eyes and made them hurt more than usual. She covered up her eyes and quickly grabbed some sunglasses from the table right next to the door. The pain dulled and taking a breath, she stepped outside and saw Packie waiting by the car he had grabbed.

"Took ya long enough. You alright?" he asked.

Dash nodded and said, "Yeah. Kinda feel like crap, but I should be good."

She began to eat the apple as she got into the passenger seat of the car. As she ate, it began to take care of the metallic taste in her mouth. But for some reason she felt like gagging as the taste of the apple hit her tongue which to her was pretty odd. As soon as the car began rolling, Packie decided to fill her in some stuff.

"Well you missed quite the commotion this morning," Packie said out loud.

Dash looked at him and said, "What? What happened?"

Packie cracked open the driver side window and said, "Police were all over the park this morning. I tried to wake you up so you could see."

"What happened?" asked Dash.

Packie spit out the window and said, "Apparently a homeless guy got killed last night out there."

Dash wasn't impressed and said, "So what? That's every day life here in Liberty."

Packie let out a chuckle and said, "But they're hardly ever like this. The guy was torn to pieces. Like literally there were tiny pieces of him all over the park. Fingers torn from the hand, hands torn from the arms. Hell one of his arms was found on the sidewalk in front of our house. A lot his flesh was missing too. You could hear the cops going on about it all from the street. Organs missing and even his bones seemed like they had been-"

"Okay Packie enough. I just woke up and I'm trying to eat. I'd like to keep my breakfast down," Dash said trying to get Packie to leave the worst details out.

Packie shrugged and said, "I'm just saying that it was a mess. Never heard of anything like that. Remember that freak Eddie Lowe?"

Dash nodded and said, "God who can forget about him?"

"Dude was messed up in the head, but even he would be calling the person responsible for that a freak. What scares me is that it was so close to home. For once I can honestly say that I hope the police catch him. Someone like that is too much even for me," Packie said.

Dash shrugged and sat back.

"Given the cops in this city, it'll be a bloodbath," she said as she tossed her apple core out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally figured out how this story will go. Will there be a happy ending or not? We'll see.**

Roughly half an hour later, Dash and Packie were pulling into a now small unused steel mill in Algonquin. It was a regular place for drug deals as the cops rarely came snooping out this way. If anything, the only times that they came out here after a shootout which was common after deals went bad. And knowing how unstable some of the dealers or how violent rival dealers were, happened more often than anyone would care to acknowledge. The only time the shootouts really made the news when the body count was over five dead.

They parked the car under an overhang as it kept them hidden and their car out of view as they might need it in the event of a firefight. After Packie killed the engine, Dash laid the seat back and began to rest her feet on the dashboard. She suddenly felt like dozing and began to close her eyes. That is until Packie nudged her feet off the dashboard and shook her awake.

"Hey Dash, keep alive will ya? We need to be focused for this job. You know what happens we aren't," Packie said.

Dash nodded and sat back up in her seat.

"Sorry Packie. I'm just still tired," she said.

Packie chuckled a little and said, "Really Dash? You already slept most of the day away. How can you still be tired? You were out late, but not THAT late."

Dash shrugged and was about to answer when they saw a van approaching the steel mill. It was blue, but the windows were tinted to hide the drivers and passengers. Not just to conceal their identities, but also to hide their illegal cargo and men inside.

"Alright they're here. There's a scope in the trunk, take it and cover me in the usual spot," Packie instructed her and handed her a walkie talkie to keep in contact.

Dash nodded and got out of the car, but as she did there suddenly came a high pitch whining sound in one of her ears. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to hurt her ear and make her cringe. She looked around to see where that whine could have come from, but couldn't see anything to have caused it. She thought about asking Packie if he heard anything, but he had already walked off. She merely rubbed her ear and went back to the trunk. She took the rifle out, loaded it, and attached a silencer. She also made sure to load her pistol before climbing the ladder to a nearby water tower.

She reached the top and climbed to the tip top of the tower to watch over the meeting. She looked though the scope and watched as Packie approached the dealers and their armed men which there was nearly a dozen of. But as she watched the whine began to ring again. However this time it was in both of her ears and lasted much longer than a few seconds. It caused her to grasp her ears and she even cried out a little bit as the pain began to increase. She was about to black out when a hollering voice started yelling for her.

"Dash! Are you there? DASH!" screamed Packies voice through the walkie talkie.

Dash realized that the whine in her ears had stopped and the pain had faded. She lifted her head up to see that the deal had indeed gone south as Packie was now trying to fight off nearly a dozen men who were all firing at him. He was cornered behind some barrels and couldn't even lift his head out to fire off his gun at them.

"DASH! I NEED SOME FUCKING BACKUP! Dammit I knew I should have brought some grenades," Packie screamed at her.

Dash shook her head to clear her mind and lifted her rifle up. She first sighted the guy closest to Packie and pulled the trigger. She prepared herself for the recoil, but never felt it. Yet she could see the head of the guy she had just been sighting explode into a red mist of blood, brain, and bone. The two guys closest to him jumped and began to look around. It bought enough time for Packie to lift his head up and kill the two of them with his pistol.

Dash was amazed. She didn't think the rifle was that powerful and even if it were she should have felt lot of kickback, yet she didn't feel a thing. She shrugged and sighted another guy and took his head off as well.

"Better late than never Dash," came Packie's voice again.

Packie began to make his way back to the car and Dash made sure to get him as far as he could. She sniped another guy that was somehow able to get just behind him. Blood and brain got on Packie as he turned in the guy's direction.

"Really Dash? You couldn't get him in the body? His brains got all over me," Packie said.

Dash picked up her walkie and said, "Sorry Packie. I didn't even think I was aiming for his head that ti-"

She cut herself off when she saw a worst case scenario. Over by the van, she could see that some guys were pulling a rocket launcher out of a crate in the back of the van and it was already being loaded. Her heart began to pound when she saw that they were pointing it straight at her too, someone had spotted her and now were going to take her out. She knew that she should jump off the tower at this point, but for some reason she found herself pointing the rifle in his direction.

Packie had spotted the rocket launcher as well, yet became alarmed when Dash wasn't descending the tower.

"Dash where are you? Dash you need to get off the tower. Get off of it now!" Packie said into the walkie, yet recieved no reply. "Dash! DASH!"

Dash instead sighted the man with the rocket and then looked towards the launcher itself. She pulled her trigger as the man with the rocket launcher pulled his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now we end the cliffhanger. How does it end? How do you think? So let's get to it.**

Packie's ear began to ring as he heard the sound of a loud explosion as a bright flash lit up his eyes. The flash had even blinded him for a moment and as he rubbed his eyes he could clearly see what had happened.

"Holy shit, did you see that. For the record, I did not expect that to happen," came Dash's voice from the walkie.

The bullet from her rifle had hit the rocket as it had begun to propel out of the launcher. It had gone off and taken out the men surrounding it. It had taken her aback, but now she watched in amusement. Dash watched from her perch as the bodies of at least half a dozen men lie burning around the now blazing van. She stood there watching as the flames consumed the van and the men lying around it. The glow of the fire felt comforting and she could feel a sense of longing. Like she wanted to walk and stand in it.

"Hey Dash are you coming? We need to get out of here before the police come," Packie called out to her.

Dash cleared her mind and could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance.

"Shit! Hold on I'm coming," she said picked her rifle back up.

She quickly climbed back down the tower and back to Packie. They rushed back to the car with the still open trunk where Dash quickly deposited her rifle and climbed back into the front with Packie. They then drove out of the place like demons out of Hell and were long gone before any police were able to show up. Instead they were on their way to a diner halfway down the island.

Packie had managed to change clothes when they stopped by one of their safe houses in another section of Staunton Island before making their way there. Packie was relieved they got out, but Dash was pissed due to the lack of money they would gain from the deal. Thankfully Packie had managed to get the wallets of some of the men they had killed, each containing a fair sum of money. So at they were still able to get some money out of it. But Dash knew she'd have to stay somewhere in Staunton that night because she was sure that someone would be out looking for her there. Same for Packie, but they would have to separate as to not attract attention.

In the meantime they sat in a diner that they frequented whenever a job was finished. Usually after a job, they needed a way to celebrate and diner food was usually their choice. Not to mention these kinds of places attracted a number of shady clientele so they could talk their business without the fear of law and order overhearing them.

Dash sat quietly while Packie was messing with a salt shaker. His patience fading as was Dash's.

"Man what is taking them so long?" Dash asked irritably.

Packie put the salt shaker down and said, "Well you did order a lot of food. Big orders usually take a while."

"Yeah well I missed breakfast so I need something to eat. Not to mention I gotta stay in the city tonight so eating might be off the agenda," she said with a frown.

Packie laughed and said, "I still cant believe you pulled that off. That was amazing. But that was stupid at the same time. Dash what were you thinking?"

Dash shrugged and said, "I saw an oppurtunity and I took it. Tell you the truth I was originally aiming at the guy holding the rocket launcher. But for some reason I pointed at the rocket instead. Go figure."

Packie slumped in his seat and said, "And next time you might not be so lucky. Next time it might be you frying."

As he looked out the window, Dash sneered and in a low voice said, "I doubt that."

At that moment, their food finally came out and was set before them. The waiter set Packie's plate down first.

"Let's see, meatloaf with potatoes and gravy?" asked the waiter.

Packie raised his hand and said, "That's mine."

He then set Dash's plates down and said, "Let's see. Buffalo wings with habanero salsa and a double bacon cheese burger with ghost sauce and cajun fries? Burger cooked rare?"

"That's mine," Dash answered.

The waiter walked off as Packie began digging into his meatloaf as Dash sudden began tearing into her buffalo wings. He watched with some amusement as she dipped the wings into the very hot sauce, but grew a little concerned when she wouldn't slow down. Like the heat wasn't even getting to her. At this point she should have slowed down a little.

As she finished the last of the wings, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey Dash you alright? You're really putting those wings away."

Dash nodded and wiped the sauce off of her mouth.

"Yeah. Just really hungry," she answered.

"But you're eating too fast, especially for something so hot. You'll hurt yourself if you don't slow down," he replied.

Dash laughed and said, "Ha! I've been through worse than this."

Packie wanted to argue, but shrugged it off and went back to his own food as Dash began tearing into her burger.

Some time passed before they left the diner, making sure that no cops or other gang members were following them. They got into the car drove to a location on the southern point of the island. This was a place they frequented whenever Packie, Dash, or one of their friends had to lie low. Packie dropped her off and made sure she got inside before driving off.

The location was an semi-nice apartment that Packie had purchased a couple years back with the money from a big bank job that he, his eldest brother, and a couple of friends had pulled off. It had one bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen and there were no windows due to it be an internal apartment. The first thing Dash did as she began to settle down was get a beer from the fridge and noticed that a fresh uncooked steak sat in the fridge.

Dash sighed and said, "At least food won't be a problem tonight."

She cracked open the beer and took a swig, but as soon as the taste hit her tongue she gagged and spit it back out.

"What the hell? What brand is this?" she said and looked at the label.

It was Pisswasser, her usual brand. It had never tasted like this before, so why did it make her gag now? She dumped the rest out and decided to shower instead. Afterwards she thought about cooking the steak, but still felt full from lunch and decided to just relax on the bed instead. She turned on the TV and watched some of the shows playing.

Her mind raced back to what happened the night before and back to her ears ringing earlier that day. Could the two be connected? Or was it simply her mind playing tricks on her. She didn't know and decided that it really wasn't worth worrying about right now. She figured once she fell asleep and the next day arrived things would be normal again.

Oh how wrong she was.


End file.
